Loving You Like Crazy
by haebaragi
Summary: YUNJAE. SLASH. Kau boleh punya seribu kawan, tapi kau orang paling kesepian yang pernah ku kenal. Tak ada yang benar-benar mencintai dirimu yang sebenarnya, kecuali aku, budakmu. Sungguh, di dunia ini tak ada yang mencintaimu lebih dari aku. Aku amat mencintaimu, hanya dirimu, seseorang yang dulu tidak tahu apa itu cinta. Dan kau pun tak akan pernah tahu perihnya luka yang ku rasa.
1. Chapter 1

_In this world, no one loves you more than me.  
I really love you,  
only you—someone who has no idea what love is__…__._

.

* * *

–_**LOVING YOU LIKE CRAZY**__–_

* * *

.

_How do you love someone __… who has no idea what love is?_

.

.

* * *

**Paris****, **_**where **__**it all began**_**….**

.

.

"Hero, ada _job_ untukmu, besok."

Lelaki yang bernama asli Jaejoong tersebut baru selesai melayani satu sesi permainan poker ketika pamannya datang dengan cerutu di bibir. Ia menjauh dari meja poker yang masih menyisakan kepulan asap rokok para penjudi dan menghampiri pamannya yang menunggunya di dekat deretan _slot machine_.

"Bergabung dalam _party organizer_ lagi?"

"Hah." Sang paman menyahut angkuh seraya menyemburkan asap cerutunya.

"Oke, _Hyung_ kirimkan saja alamatnya. Tidak biasanya _Hyung_ datang langsung ke tempat kerjaku."

Pria cantik yang mengenakan topi baret gelap itu malah terkekeh, "Upah kali ini tinggi, jadi aku tidak sabar memberimu kabar. Hitung-hitung supaya kau cepat mengambil keputusan untuk tidak bekerja di sini besok."

"_Je sais_, _Oncle_ Heenim," balas Jaejoong dengan nada main-main dibarengi senyum.

Lelaki berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu harus kembali bekerja, lantas pamannya tahu diri sehingga segera meninggalkan Cirque Casino de Paris setelah menjitaknya pelan. Heenim atau Kim Heechul adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang masih ia punya. Meski Heechul adalah pamannya, ia lebih nyaman memanggil pria cantik yang sedikit judes itu dengan sebutan kakak. Selain usia mereka hanya terpaut empat tahun, Heechul memang tidak suka dipanggil paman olehnya.

Menjadi agen penyalur jasa pelayan adalah salah satu pekerjaan Heechul. Ia pun bekerja sebagai pelayan harian sejak dibawa ke Paris. Namun menjadi pramusaji di suatu pesta atau bergabung dalam _event organizer_ lebih menyenangkan baginya dibandingkan menjadi pelayan di kasino.

Terkadang ia akan menjadi musisi jalanan, atau bantu-bantu di lokasi syuting maupun pemotretan _outdoor_ manakala jenuh dengan lingkungan kerjanya yang selalu beraroma alkohol di antara udara menyesakkan yang dipenuhi asap pembakaran tembakau. Lebih dari itu, ia benci jika para penjudi memanggilnya cantik dan menganggapnya sebagai laki-laki murahan yang biasa jual diri demi gepokan uang. Bahkan lintah darat yang kerap menongkrong di kasino itu pun tidak segan menggodanya. Lihat saja tatapan liar mereka yang kini mengarah padanya.

Sebetulnya ia bisa menjadi model, bahkan aktor lantaran ia sering mendapatkan tawaran setiap kali mendatangi lokasi syuting maupun pemotretan. Ia pun kerap memperoleh iming-iming dari produser rekaman yang kebetulan melewati kawasan seniman jalanan, di mana ia bermain musik serta bernyanyi di antara para pelukis yang tak sedikit membuat gambar dirinya.

Ia yang mengagungkan kebebasan, tentu tidak suka dikekang, apalagi terikat oleh suatu kontrak. Hal itu pula yang membuatnya enggan untuk bekerja secara tetap. Baginya tidak masalah gajinya pas-pasan asalkan cukup untuk membayar sewa flat serta memenuhi kebutuhannya sehari-hari. Dan nyatanya ia masih bisa menabung dari upah hariannya.

"Héros, _rapidement mis en place un jeu de vingt-et-un_!"

"_Oui_!" sahut Jaejoong yang kemudian bergegas menyiapkan permainan _blackjack_ di meja hijau yang tak jauh dari putaran roda _roulette_ yang dikelilingi oleh para penjudi.

Mereka adalah sekumpulan penghambur harta yang seperti lupa daratan tidak ingat lautan. Walaupun demikian, sebagian dari mereka masih sempat mencolek-colek Jaejoong hingga membuat lelaki cantik itu merasa risih dan ingin meludahi mereka. Sayangnya Jaejoong bukanlah orang yang bisa bebas melakukan apa saja di sana.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jaejoong cukup takjub melihat arsitektur dan desain _penthouse suite_ yang akan menjadi lokasi untuk merayakan kelulusan seseorang yang belum ditemuinya. Sejak memasuki _penthouse_ dari Hôtel Arc de Triomphe Paris tersebut, ia dan rombongannya hanya disambut oleh para _housekeeper_.

Ia juga dibuat terpukau oleh _view_ dari _penthouse_ mewah itu yang menghadap langsung ke Menara Eiffel. Namun ia datang ke sana untuk bekerja, bukan bertujuan menikmati pemandangan yang ada.

Beberapa rekannya mulai mempersiapkan peralatan DJ dengan arahan langsung dari sang disjoki yang merupakan bagian dari _party organizer_ yang mempekerjakannya. Sebagian lainnya memasukkan berbotol-botol _wine_ dan minuman beralkohol lain yang juga dipesan oleh sang pengguna jasa, termasuk menyiapkan kaleng-kaleng yang nantinya diisi balok es. Ia sendiri bergerak cepat di dapur bersama para koki guna menyediakan hidangan, juga mempersiapkan alat _grill_ beserta daging segar untuk menu barbekyu.

Langit mulai gelap manakala teman-teman yang empunya acara mulai berdatangan. Beberapa _bunny girl_ yang juga bagian dari pesanan sang pemilik _penthouse_ juga sudah selesai bersolek dan siap menghibur para undangan yang berasal dari berbagai ras.

Malam kian larut. Dentuman musik mengisi udara. Para penari seksi—lengkap dengan bandana telinga kelincinya—menemani beberapa lelaki yang tidak membawa pasangan. Hawa mulai panas dan menyesakkan. Udara dipenuhi kepulan asap pembakaran tembakau, berbaur dengan aroma alkohol dan daging panggang.

Jaejoong berdiam di dapur karena belum diperbolehkan pulang, sama halnya dengan beberapa rekannya yang paling banyak bertanggung jawab dalam masalah konsumsi. Ia yang mengenakan kemeja putih dilapisi _vest_ hitam yang senada celana panjangnya, tidak jauh berbeda dengan penampilannya ketika menjadi pelayan kasino. Meski begitu tak sedikit wanita yang mencoba menariknya ke lantai dansa di hadapan _turntable_ yang dihujani gemerlap lampu disko.

"Héros, _v__ous êtes appelé__par l'hôte_."

Jaejoong mengernyit mendengar pemberitahuan dari rekannya. Ia dipanggil oleh sang tuan rumah? Apa tidak salah?

"_Moi_?" tanyanya memastikan.

"_Oui_."

"_Que veut-il_?"

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu mengedikkan bahu, "_Dépêchez-vous_. _Il n'aime pas__attendre_."

Masih belum hilang rasa bingungnya, Jaejoong melangkah ke sebuah kamar seperti yang diinstruksikan oleh rekannya. Tak ia indahkan belaian tangan-tangan nakal di tubuhnya ketika ia berjalan melewati kerumunan pesta. Benaknya masih dipenuhi beragam pertanyaan mengenai sang tuan rumah. Barangkali ia akan menerima komplain mengenai masakannya, tetapi ia merasa menjalankan pekerjaannya dengan tanpa cela.

Perbedaan kontras ada pada pencahayaan antara kamar itu dengan ruangan yang digunakan berpesta. Sejenak ia masih mengerjapkan matanya lantaran perubahan penerangan dari remang-remang menjadi sangat cerah karena adanya lampu putih di langit-langit kamar.

Begitu penglihatannya terang, ia pun dibuat terperangah oleh puluhan bingkai foto di dinding yang memuat gambar dirinya. Dari ia yang berjalan kaki menuju Cirque Casino de Paris untuk bekerja, saat ia hendak mengendarai vespanya dari lokasi pemotretan _outdoor_ model lokal, sampai ketika ia menjadi musisi jalanan. Ada pula saat ia sedang berada di pusat perbelanjaan Rue de Rivoli—yang seingatnya waktu itu ia bersama Heechul, namun di foto tersebut ia yang sedang memilih perlengkapan rumah tangga hanya sendirian. Dan masih banyak lagi foto-foto yang bahkan sebagian momennya sudah lepas dari ingatannya.

"Apa dia tidak bilang kalau aku benci menunggu?"

Jaejoong tersentak mendengar suara _bass_ itu. Meski lebih dalam dari terakhir kali mendengarnya, ia masih bisa mengenali pemiliknya. Perhatiannya lantas terenggut oleh pria yang baru keluar dari bilik mandi transparan yang ada di kamar tersebut.

"Y-Yun—ho?"

"_Salut_," sapa Yunho santai dan sejenak mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya.

Jaejoong masih terpaku ketika Yunho berjalan menghampirinya. Ia bahkan masih diam di tempat tatkala pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu membawanya dalam dekapan erat. Mendadak ia merasa tak adil lantaran selama lima tahun ini Yunho tetap bisa melihatnya—meski dari jauh—sedangkan ia sebaliknya.

"_Tu me manques_, Bébé," lirih Yunho di telinga Jaejoong.

Senyum Yunho mengembang lantaran Jaejoong tidak menunjukkan penolakan. Matanya terpejam penuh penghayatan saat ia menghirup aroma rambut cokelat Jaejoong yang tak pernah berubah sejak pertemuan pertama mereka—sampo floral yang selalu memberikan rasa nyaman kepadanya. Tarikan bibirnya makin lebar karena pelukannya berbalas tak kalah erat.

"Ternyata tubuhmu tetap mengenali siapa pemiliknya…."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Jae?"

"Hm?"

"Aku sangat merindukanmu…."

"Apa aku harus menghitung berapa kali kau mengatakannya?"

Yunho terkekeh. Ia lebih mengeratkan dekapannya pada Jaejoong yang berbaring membelakanginya. Lantas ia membelai rambut lurus Jaejoong yang terasa begitu halus di telapak tangannya.

"Bagaimana teman-temanmu, Yun?"

"Kenapa kau malah memikirkan mereka? Ku rasa sebagian sudah pulang sejak semalam atau dini hari tadi, dan sisanya mungkin masih tumpang-tindih di ruang tengah. Sudahlah, pasti mereka akan pulang dengan sendirinya."

Yunho tergelak, membuahkan sikutan dari Jaejoong di perutnya.

"_A_-_appo_—kenapa menyikutku, Boo Jaejoongie _chagi_?"

"Kau mengundang mereka untuk merayakan kelulusanmu, tapi akhirnya kau sebagai _host_ malah mengabaikan mereka dengan mengurungku di sini…."

"Oh … jadi kau sudah tidak cemburu kalau aku terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temanku?" goda Yunho.

Sayangnya Yunho tidak bisa melihat bibir Jaejoong yang mengerucut lucu. Namun Yunho masa bodoh tidak mendengar balasan dari Jaejoong. Ia justru lebih merapatkan punggung Jaejoong ke dada bidangnya. Tidak tahu mengapa ia selalu merasa tenang saat memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. Jaejoong sangat tahu akan hal itu, dan selama ini _namja_ yang usianya lebih tua dua tahun darinya tersebut tidak pernah menolaknya.

Hanya saja ia belum menemukan jawaban atas kepergian Jaejoong dari sisinya lima tahun silam. Lebih tepatnya ia tidak tahu alasan Jaejoong yang sebenarnya. Namun ia mencoba terus berpikir positif dan percaya terhadap Jaejoong yang saat itu berujar akan kembali kepadanya jika ia sudah menjadi _namja_ dewasa yang lebih bisa diandalkan. Ia sadar bahwa saat itu ia hanya seorang pelajar meski ia sudah menjadi seorang suami.

Setelah tahu Jaejoong pindah ke Paris mengikuti jejak sang paman, ia yang kala itu baru lulus SMA memantapkan hatinya untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di Université Paris 1 Panthéon-Sorbonne, yang merupakan salah satu dari tiga belas universitas otonomi Université de Paris. Bukan tanpa alasan ia memutuskan untuk menempuh pendidikan di Universitas Paris 1 yang merupakan universitas terbesar di Prancis di mana ilmu hukum adalah satu dari tiga keluarga mata kuliah utama yang dapat dipelajari. Selain agar dekat dengan Jaejoong, ia memang bercita-cita menjadi pengacara sedari kecil, dan juga ia harus membantu ayahnya untuk mengelola firma hukum milik keluarganya.

Sembari melanjutkan kuliahnya di jenjang magister, di mana ia mengambil jadwal di akhir pekan, ia sebagai calon advokat, magang dua tahun di kantor hukum setempat. Rencana awalnya, setelah hingar bingar pesta kelulusannya ini berakhir, ia akan kembali ke Korea Selatan, tepatnya Seoul, untuk dilantik dan diambil sumpah oleh Ketua Pengadilan Tinggi. Selanjutnya ia akan sah menjadi seorang advokat, sehingga ia bisa menangani perkara secara mandiri dan independen. Dan yang paling penting, ia harus membawa Jaejoong pulang karena menurutnya sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat.

Ia beruntung sudah menikahi Jaejoong lima tahun lalu, dengan memberikan alasan kepada ayahnya bahwa ia hanya sekadar berlibur ke rumah baru ibunya di Afrika Selatan. Usia Jaejoong saat itu dua puluh tahun, sedangkan dirinya delapan belas tahun namun sudah memenuhi syarat usia minimal menikah di Afrika Selatan yang telah melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis.

Meski ia pernah mendambakan menikah di Paris, namun hal itu tak berarti lagi karena Jaejoong sudah menjadi pasangannya, terlebih pernikahan sesama jenis masih ditentang di sana. Bahkan baru-baru ini ratusan ribu warga turun ke jalan-jalan dan berkumpul di Champs de Mars, sebuah taman di samping Menara Eiffel, untuk mengecam rencana pemerintah Prancis yang hendak mengubah undang-undang dengan maksud melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis dan memberikan izin bagi pasangan yang bersangkutan untuk mengadopsi anak. Sementara para oposisi dari berbagai lapisan masyarakat menentang keputusan pemerintah tersebut karena menurut mereka undang-undang yang baru hanya akan merusak kehidupan normal rumah tangga.

"Jae, kau harus menepati janjimu untuk kembali padaku."

"Hm."

"Jadi … kau tidak keberatan bukan kalau dalam jangka seminggu ini kita kembali ke Seoul?"

"Aku tidak mau pulang ke Korea—"

"Tapi, Boo…." Yunho mengambil jarak dan membuat Jaejoong berbaring telentang di bawah naungan tubuhnya, sedikit memaksa pasangannya itu untuk membalas tatapannya.

"Aku mau kembali padamu, tapi bukan berarti aku ingin pulang ke Seoul, Bear…," lirih Jaejoong sembari menangkup wajah Yunho dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Apa alasannya?" desis Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sepasang manik hitam yang menatapnya sayu, "Seharusnya kau tidak membuatku jatuh cinta jika kau tidak pernah berniat menghabiskan masa senja bersamaku…."

"Aku tahu kau tidak membutuhkan jawabanku. Kau sudah sangat mengerti, Baby…."

Tentu Yunho sudah paham. Ia sebagai putra satu-satunya mesti memikul harapan besar dan nama baik keluarga Jung. Ia tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana reaksi ayahnya nanti setelah tahu ia sudah menikahi Jaejoong, putra tunggal dari mendiang kepala pembantu rumah tangga di kediaman mereka.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku benar-benar merasa hidup—hanya dirimu, Jae…. Jadi kumohon … jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi—bahkan jika itu hanya niat di dalam hatimu…."

"Tapi kau bisa dijauhi teman-temanmu Yun kalau tahu kau adalah seorang _gay_—atau bahkan biseks. Apalagi kau sudah menjadi advokat, Yun…. Sungguh aku tidak ingin mencemari reputasimu…."

"Entah aku harus mengatakannya berapa kali agar kau percaya bahwa aku tidak peduli pada apapun lagi selama kau berada di sisiku…. Dan ku rasa mereka yang mengaku sebagai temanku akan mampu menerimaku apa adanya—jika tidak, berarti mereka hanya sekumpulan orang munafik yang tidak punya hati…."

Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong dengan lembut dan lama. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya merasakan luapan emosi yang ingin ditunjukkan oleh Yunho sembari sebelah tangannya meremas lembut jemari sang suami yang merangkum salah satu pipinya.

"Dan kau harus percaya bahwa aku hanya tertarik padamu, meski ada banyak _yeoja_ maupun _namja_ cantik di luar sana…."

Jaejoong membuka matanya setelah Yunho kembali berbaring miring di sebelahnya, dengan lengan yang lagi-lagi melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Aku mau pulang, Yun—tapi … ada syaratnya…."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sesuai janji, Jaejoong bersedia dibawa pulang ke kediaman Jung jika Yunho batal membocorkan status pernikahan mereka kepada ayahnya. Itu berarti Jaejoong kembali sebagai seorang pelayan di rumah suaminya sendiri—yang sampai saat ini masih dihuni bersama kepala keluarga Jung. Yunho sudah mengusulkan untuk tinggal terpisah dengan ayahnya, namun Jaejoong mati-matian menolaknya, dan lagi-lagi ia tidak tahu apa alasan sesungguhnya dari _namja_ cantik itu. Barangkali Jaejoong hanya takut makin dibenci oleh ayahnya jika kepergok tinggal berdua saja dengannya. Ia tidak bisa berlagak tidak tahu bahwa ayahnya tidak suka melihatnya terlalu dekat dengan Jaejoong.

"_Mianhae_, Honey…," bisik Yunho yang terpaksa meninggalkan Jaejoong di salah satu kamar pelayan yang berada di paviliun samping rumah induk.

"Sudahlah, Yun … yang penting 'kan aku masih bisa memasak untukmu…," kilah Jaejoong sembari membuka kopernya dan menata pakaiannya ke dalam lemari.

Sebetulnya ia membutuhkan istirahat karena merasa sedikit _jet lag_, namun ia tidak suka menunda pekerjaan. Apalagi mulai besok pagi ia harus kembali menjalankan aktivitasnya sebagai salah seorang _housekeeper_ keluarga Jung.

Sementara itu Yunho duduk tepekur di tepi ranjang _single_ Jaejoong.

"Sebaiknya cepat kembali ke kamarmu dan istirahatlah, Yun…. Kau sangat membutuhkannya. Bukankah besok kau harus datang ke Mahkamah Tinggi?"

Sedikit banyak Jaejoong merasa bersalah karena seperti menunda-nunda kepulangan mereka ke Seoul. Alhasil Yunho hanya punya waktu istirahat semalam saja sebelum hari pelantikan sebagai advokat. Bagaimanapun hatinya masih sering menolak, meski sisi hatinya yang lain terus berharap dapat mendampingi Yunho apapun yang terjadi.

Setengah disengaja, ia belum juga menoleh ke arah Yunho yang sedari tadi tak sekalipun melepaskan pandangan darinya. Ia masih sibuk dengan isi kopernya yang ia pindahkan ke dalam lemarinya di tengah benaknya yang berkecamuk kacau.

"Baiklah…," desah Yunho akhirnya seraya mendekati Jaejoong yang berkutat di depan lemari. Kedua lengannya beringsut melingkari pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan seketika _namja_ yang sudah dinikahinya itu menghentikan kegiatannya. "_Bonne nuit_, _Madame_ Jung…."

Jaejoong langsung menghempaskan kedua tangan Yunho setelah mendengar bisikan itu, "_Ça me fait chier_! Jangan samakan aku dengan _yeoja_!"

Yunho malah tergelak mendengar umpatan Jaejoong, dan ia makin gencar menggoda namja cantiknya itu, "Jadi kau tidak senang kalau aku mengucapkan selamat tidur? Berarti kau masih ingin berjaga bersamaku? Aku sih tidak keberatan untuk menghabiskan malam panas denganmu—"

"Yak! Keluar dan tidurlah di kamarmu! Aku masih lelah!"

Ternyata memang sangat menyenangkan menggoda seorang Jung Jaejoong. Yunho pun menuruti perintah Jaejoong setelah memberikan kecupan sayang.

Jaejoong segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur seusai mengosongkan kopernya dan meletakkannya di bagian dasar lemari. Meski tubuhnya amat membutuhkan pelepasan lelah, pikirannya masih melanglang buana. Ia terbayang ekspresi kurang suka Mr. Jung yang sama sekali tidak disembunyikan darinya saat mengetahui bahwa ia mengekor pada Yunho memasuki kediaman mereka. Jujur saja Mr. Jung adalah alasan utamanya untuk enggan kembali ke Seoul.

Lima tahun yang lalu Mr. Jung menawarinya cek bernilai jutaan dollar agar ia mau meninggalkan Yunho. Dan ia memberikan alasan yang dibuat-buat kepada Yunho demi memenuhi keinginan Mr. Jung, meskipun pada akhirnya ia tidak mengambil satu dollar pun dari uang yang ditawarkan oleh tuan besarnya yang sebenarnya sudah menjadi ayah mertuanya tersebut. Namun anggapan Yunho mengenai Mr. Jung yang belum mengetahui pernikahan mereka adalah salah besar.

Ia menghela napas berat sembari memejamkan matanya. Lambat-lambat ia terjatuh ke alam mimpi tanpa sempat mengganti pakaiannya dengan piama.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Bibi Lee, bisa kau buatkan sarapan untukku?"

Jaejoong berusaha tetap tersenyum meski Mr. Jung terang-terangan menolaknya. Sekilas ia dapat menangkap tatapan khawatir Yunho yang tertuju padanya, namun ia segera mengalihkan pandangan lantaran cemas suaminya itu mampu menangkap luka yang terpancar di matanya.

"_Aboji_, Jaejoong sudah memasak banyak untuk kita. Tidak mungkin aku menghabiskan semua makanan ini seorang diri."

Mr. Jung berlagak seperti tak pernah mendengar apapun. Dengan santai ia membuka surat kabar yang semula terlipat rapi di dekat mangkuk nasinya dan menyibukkan dirinya dengan itu tanpa memedulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Jaejoong kembali menunjukkan senyumnya ketika Yunho memandangnya sendu. Ia yang berdiri tak jauh dari kursi Mr. Jung lantas memberikan isyarat kepada Yunho agar segera memulai sarapan. Yunho tidak perlu menunggu Mr. Jung yang tidak sedang diburu waktu seperti dirinya.

.

.

"Jae, setelah ini lekaslah sarapan. Jangan sampai telat makan," pesan Yunho saat Jaejoong mengantarkannya hingga teras rumah.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakannya, Tuan Muda. Kau seringkali lupa waktu kalau sudah bekerja. Dasar _workaholic_."

Yunho tersenyum manis, apalagi Jaejoong merapikan ikatan dasinya setelah itu—meski terkesan terburu-buru karena mungkin takut kedapatan ayahnya. Ia jadi teringat masa-masa SMA ketika ia bantu-bantu di firma keluarganya saat akhir pekan. Kala itu Jaejoong juga tidak kenal lelah mengingatkannya untuk makan tepat waktu.

"Hari ini 'kan aku pulang cepat, Jae…. Aku hanya akan ke firma sebentar untuk memperkenalkan diri di hadapan para karyawan dan pengacara baru setelah mengambil sumpah di pengadilan. Jadi siapkan makan siang untukku…."

"Aku belum pikun kok, Honey…." Jaejoong mengecilkan suaranya di akhir kalimatnya.

Yunho terkekeh karena Jaejoong lebih berani melontarkan panggilan sayang di saat ayahnya masih berada di sekitar mereka—dibandingkan dirinya.

Jaejoong segera kembali memasuki rumah begitu mobil Yunho keluar gerbang. Ia tidak ingin Mr. Jung makin murka padanya.

"Kuras kolam renang dan bersihkan kolam ikan," perintah Mr. Jung padanya saat ia melewati dapur untuk memulai pekerjaan lainnya.

"B-baik, Tuan Besar," jawabnya patuh, walaupun ia tahu dari jadwal yang diberikan kepala pelayan kepadanya bahwa hari ini belum waktunya kolam-kolam itu dibersihkan. Ia pun bergegas menuju kolam renang yang ada di antara rumah utama dan paviliun untuk memulai pekerjaannya dari sana.

Meskipun Mr. Jung enggan melihatnya, bahkan hanya untuk meliriknya, ia masih bersyukur lantaran ayah dari suaminya itu masih sudi berbicara dengannya.

Namun bukan sehari itu saja Mr. Jung membuatnya bekerja ekstra. Lebih-lebih Mr. Jung juga sengaja meliburkan seluruh pelayan di rumahnya ketika Yunho mendapatkan _job_ di luar kota. Alhasil jam tidurnya bergeser, bahkan ia terlelap lebih cepat di malam yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk menanti kepulangan suaminya.

.

.

"Y-Yun?!" Jaejoong terpekik kaget meski kantuknya belum sepenuhnya hilang, ketika menemukan Yunho ikut berbaring di kasurnya yang sempit, "Sejak kapan kau pulang?"

"Dini hari tadi."

"Lantas, kenapa kau tidak tidur?"

"Mengamati wajahmu saat tidur lebih menyenangkan."

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Selain masih mengantuk, ia membutuhkan keterangan atas pernyataan Yunho.

"Kau seperti melakukan senam wajah saat tidur."

Yunho tergelak, namun tidak lama karena Jaejoong yang sedang malu mendorong wajahnya dengan telapak tangan hingga kepalanya turun dari bantal.

"Begitu saja ngambek…," goda Yunho seraya memeluk Jaejoong yang berbalik memunggunginya. "Hei, aku libur lho hari ini, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" bisiknya di telinga Jaejoong yang sensitif.

"Aku tidak punya hari libur, Tuan Jung."

"Hooo … kasihan sekali…." Yunho mengatakannya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat, "Bagaimana kalau aku memberimu hari libur?"

"Benarkah, Tuan? Oh, Anda baik sekali, Tuan…," balas Jaejoong tak kalah berlebihan.

Ia lantas kembali memejamkan matanya dan menyamankan dirinya dalam kungkungan lengan suaminya. Tak lama bagi Yunho untuk menyusulnya yang kembali menjelajahi alam mimpi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Yunho sarapan menjelang siang karena begitu bangun tidur ia meminta kesediaan Jaejoong untuk membantunya membakar kalorinya di tempat tidur. Mumpung libur, pikirnya, dan ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada di depan matanya.

Ia menahan tawa dengan mulut penuh nasi tatkala pandangannya mengarah pada Jaejoong yang berdiri di balik konter dapur guna membuatkan segelas susu untuknya. _Namja_ cantiknya itu masih saja memberengut bila bertemu pandang dengannya karena tadi ia melakukannya lebih lama dari biasanya.

"_Bibimbap_nya enak sekali, Jae…," pujinya masih dengan nada menggoda, "—ah, sayur beningnya juga, begitu pun _kimchi_nya…."

Jaejoong belum melunakkan ekspresi wajah sangarnya yang lengkap dengan delikan mata. Bahkan segelas susu untuknya sedikit dibanting di mejanya. Namun ia kembali menahan tawa begitu melihat sebelah tangan Jaejoong yang menopang pinggang.

"Sepertinya kau malah senang kalau aku menderita…," desis Jaejoong sinis.

"_From the bed to the floor_, _hotter than before_…."

Yunho malah bernyanyi iseng sebelum meminum susunya, membuahkan geplakan Jaejoong di belakang kepalanya hingga ia nyaris menyemburkan kembali isi mulutnya. Buru-buru ia menelan susunya sebelum terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak.

"_Aigoo_ … pamanmu yang ketus itu memang memberikan pengaruh buruk padamu," ucapnya main-main.

Namun kali ini gurauannya justru berbuah ancaman yang membuatnya mati kutu, dan ia harus dengan segenap tenaga membujuk Jaejoong yang mendadak sangat sensitif agar jatah malamnya tidak jadi dipotong.

.

.

Menjelang makan malam, keluarga Jung kedatangan tamu yang tak diduga-duga oleh Yunho maupun Jaejoong. Tetapi, semestinya Jaejoong sudah bisa menebaknya dari peningkatan porsi hidangan yang dimasaknya bersama para koki malam ini.

"Nak Go Ahra ini sebaya denganmu. Dia adalah dokter umum di Rumah Sakit St Mary, tapi dia berencana mengambil spesialis obstetri dan ginekologi," terang Mr. Jung kepada Yunho seusai acara makan malam mereka.

Jaejoong yang berdiri seperti patung bersama para pelayan lain mulai merasakan firasat buruk, entah mengapa. Ia mencoba melihat Yunho, namun suaminya itu masih tampak tenang. Barangkali karena Yunho belum menebak maksud ayahnya.

"Setelah satu atau dua kali kencan, kalian pasti bisa saling mengenal—yang berarti pertunangan kalian siap digelar—"

Jaejoong menunduk pasrah begitu dugaannya terbukti benar. Sungguh ia tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutannya, namun ia yakin Mr. Jung akan lebih menertawakannya jika ia menjadi seorang pengecut yang melarikan diri.

"—atau mungkin langsung menikah saja?" sambung Mr. Go yang disertai tawa anggun sang istri dan putri semata wayangnya. Begitu pula Mr. Jung yang justru tertawa lebih keras dibanding mereka.

Berbeda dengan Yunho yang terlihat masih syok dengan kabar yang baru saja didengarnya. Ia bahkan tidak berani melihat ke arah Jaejoong berada.

.

.

"_Abonim_ tidak bisa berbuat seenaknya kepadaku. Ini hidupku, dan aku punya hak untuk menentukan masa depanku," protes Yunho saat ia hanya berdua dengan ayahnya di ruang baca.

Mr. Jung masih berdiri membelakangi Yunho di depan jendela kaca besar yang menampakkan kegelapan malam di halaman samping rumahnya. Sulit untuk membaca emosi dari raut wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi—bahkan Yunho pun tak mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh sang ayah saat ini.

"Tidakkah _Abonim_ ingat bahwa ada hak yang tidak _Abonim_ berikan kepadaku? Jangan berbuat seolah-olah _Abonim_ adalah ayah yang baik, hanya ketika _Abonim_ menginginkan sesuatu dariku!"

Mr. Jung berbalik cepat dan satu tamparan keras melayang di pipi Yunho.

"Silakan tolak perjodohan ini, dan ku pastikan besok pagi Jaejoong sudah bisa membaca surat cerai kalian! Dan ku jamin setelah itu kau tidak akan bisa menemukannya lagi!"

Yunho terkesiap. Bagaimana bisa ayahnya mengetahui pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong?

Dalam sekejap saja hati dan pikirannya menjadi kacau tidak keruan. Ia pun masih terdiam di tempat saat ayahnya meninggalkannya seorang diri di dalam ruangan.

Lantas, apa yang harus ia katakan pada Jaejoong?

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

.

.

_**Characters belongs to God, **__**I own nothing but this YunJae fanfiction**__**, and **__**I gain no profit from this fanfiction. Thanks for reading, and see ya**__**….**_


	2. Chapter 2

–_**LOVING YOU LIKE CRAZY**__–_

* * *

.

.

_Lagi-lagi Jaejoong mendengar suara-suara keras majikannya yang saling bersahutan. Jujur ia sangat takut, namun sedikit banyak ia bersyukur lantaran tidak mengerti apa yang mereka ributkan. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu sakit hati atau pun menangis seperti nyonya besarnya. Begitulah pikiran sederhananya sebagai anak usia tujuh tahun._

_Satu hal yang membuatnya khawatir adalah tuan mudanya yang biasanya dalam keadaan seperti ini selalu meringkuk di tempat tidur. Tujuannya saat ini pun untuk menghibur tuan mudanya, sama halnya dengan ketika tuan dan nyonya besarnya terlibat dalam pertengkaran sebelum-sebelumnya._

"Hyung_…." Yunho memanggilnya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Ia mendekat sembari tersenyum, berharap bocah lima tahun itu bisa merasa lebih tenang._

"_Bagaimana kalau kita bersepeda hari ini?" tawarnya ceria ketika Yunho mulai merasa nyaman dalam dekapannya._

"_Aku bosan, _Hyung_…," rengek Yunho yang lebih mengeratkan pelukan kedua lengan pendeknya di tubuh Jaejoong._

"_Main apa dong kalau begitu?" Jaejoong memperlihatkan raut muka berpikir keras, setengah memancing Yunho agar menentukan suatu kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan._

"_Renang!" sorak Yunho semangat, namun berbanding terbalik dengan Jaejoong yang wajahnya mendadak pias._

"_Mm … oh iya—bagaimana kalau bersepedanya di taman kompleks?" usulnya demi menghindari berenang meskipun menggunakan pelampung._

_Ia memang tidak bisa berenang, tetapi ia lebih takut tidak mampu menyelamatkan Yunho ketika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, misalkan saja jika tuan mudanya itu tenggelam. Ia bahkan sudah ketakutan hanya dengan membayangkannya._

"_Bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi. "Pasti nanti Yunnie bisa bertemu banyak teman baru—bukan cuma teman-teman dari TK."_

_Yunho langsung sumringah, "Aku mau, _Hyung_!"_

_Mendengar persetujuan itu, Jaejoong lekas berbalik memunggungi Yunho. Tak lama sepasang lengan mungil melingkari batang lehernya._

.

.

_You have a thousand friends,  
and yet you are the loneliest person I have ever met.  
Nobody really loves … the real you,  
but me…._

.

.

"_Dor!" Jaejoong mengejutkan Yunho yang sedang berdiri memandang pohon yang menjulang tinggi di halaman samping rumah. Namun bibirnya mengerucut lucu lantaran Yunho tidak tampak kaget akibat ulahnya._

_Karena penasaran Yunho tidak lekas mengalihkan perhatian kepadanya, ia pun meniru apa yang dilakukan oleh tuan mudanya itu._

"_Apa ada sesuatu yang menarik di atas sana?" tanyanya bingung karena yang dilihatnya hanya dahan-dahan yang digelayuti dedaunan._

"Hyung_ bisa memanjat pohon, tidak?" Akhirnya Yunho mengeluarkan suaranya, "Kalau bisa, aku mau dong diajari__…__."_

"_Memangnya Yunnie mau apa kalau bisa manjat pohon? Kata _Umma_, pohon ini tidak akan berbuah kok, tidak sama dengan pohon kesemek Yunnie yang ada di halaman belakang atau pohon jeruk di pot-pot dekat kolam ikan."_

"_Tapi aku ingin duduk di atas situ, _Hyung_…,__" Yunho menunjuk salah satu dahan yang terlihat kokoh, "—kalau Appa dan Omma bertengkar lagi. Mungkin aku tidak akan dengar waktu Appa dan Omma ribut lagi kalau aku berada di sana."_

_Jaejoong tidak tahu mengapa ia menangis sambil memeluk Yunho setelah itu. Yang ia tahu, ia merasakan sesak luar biasa di dadanya._

"_Kenapa _Hyung_ menangis? Jangan-jangan _Hyung_ tidak bisa manjat pohon? Haha __… masa sudah mau SMP belum bisa manjat pohon?"_

_Jaejoong malah mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Yunho yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya. Hatinya kembali berdenyut nyeri. Itu pohon tertinggi di kediaman Jung, tetapi pohon tersebut tidak cukup tinggi untuk melarikan diri, dan angin kencang yang berembus pun tak tentu mampu menerbangkan suara-suara keras yang selalu menakutkan bagi Yunho._

"_Aduh, _Hyung_, jangan memelukku terlalu erat. Aku sulit bernapas."_

_Jaejoong terkekeh dan memberikan jarak dengan tersenyum kikuk, "_Mianhae_…."_

"_Huh, malah senyam-senyum. Padahal rencananya aku mau aduin ke teman-teman _Hyung_ kalau _Hyung_ nangis cuma gara-gara ketahuan tidak bisa manjat pohon," ancam Yunho main-main, "Pasti nanti _Hyung_ diledek habis-habisan sama anak sekelas. Terus nangis lagi deh."_

.

.

_People cry not because they're weak.  
It's because they have been strong for too long.  
Tears are words the heart can't say__…__._

.

.

"Hyung_, kenapa _Omma_ bilang tidak akan tinggal bersama _Appa_ dan aku lagi?"_

_Jaejoong terenyuh melihat sepasang mata sipit Yunho yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia yakin Yunho sudah mengerti, namun bocah yang hendak meninggalkan bangku SD itu hanya belum bisa menerima kenyataan. Ia tentu tidak akan mampu merasakan luka hati yang sama dengan Yunho karena ia tidak menanggungnya secara langsung. Namun menyaksikan kesedihan dan tangis Yunho selama ini, sudah sanggup meremas-remas hatinya. Dan ia pun mengalami dibesarkan oleh orang tua tunggal—ibunya seorang—bahkan sejak ia belum mengerti apa itu kematian. _

"_Kenapa orang dewasa begitu sulit dimengerti?" gumam Yunho dengan air mata yang siap tumpah._

"_Hei, laki-laki tidak boleh menangis."_

_Padahal Jaejoong sendiri pun menahan air matanya kuat-kuat. Pandangannya mengabur karena sepasang mata bulatnya sudah berkabut._

"_Karena laki-laki harus kuat, mereka tidak boleh menunjukkan pada siapapun jika sedang menangis."_

_Ia lantas meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada Yunho, "Laki-laki cukup menangis di dalam sini__…__. _Arra_?"_

_Yunho mengangguk paham, namun air matanya sungguh tak terbendung. Ia beringsut memeluk Jaejoong yang tingginya nyaris ia tandingi meski usianya lebih muda dua tahun._

"_Jaejoong _Hyung_ jangan seperti mereka, _ne_…. Jangan tinggalkan aku_…."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Apa aku yang membuatmu terbangun?"

Yunho merasa bersalah lantaran Jaejoong yang tertidur di kursi malah terjaga saat ia hendak mengangkatnya ke tempat tidur.

Jaejoong sendiri masih tampak linglung. Ia mengerjap pelan sembari menutup mulutnya yang menguap kecil. Seingatnya ia tadi mencoba menulis lagu seperti yang ia lakukan di Paris, namun ia tidak ingat kapan ia tertidur. Kini kertas dengan coretan lirik di meja kayunya itu terlihat kusut. Barangkali kelelahan fisiknya yang menumpuk belakangan ini yang membuatnya sering tertidur di tempat yang tidak seharusnya.

Mengabaikan Yunho, ia bangkit dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur. Lama ia terdiam, dan Yunho pun tidak mengeluarkan suara lagi.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Jaejoong berbalik menghadap Yunho yang hendak keluar kamarnya.

"Mungkin besok, istirahatlah—kau terlihat sangat letih."

"Kantukku sudah hilang sekarang. Kemarilah, Yun … aku ingin dipeluk…."

Yunho terkekeh dan mengambil tempat di sebelah Jaejoong yang mulai duduk. Tak menunggu lama untuknya mewujudkan keinginan Jaejoong. Ia tidak akan menyiakannya, karena sungguh bisa dihitung jari Jaejoong bersikap manja kepadanya.

"Yun … aku tadi mendengarnya…."

Sesaat Yunho merasa kehilangan kemampuan untuk bernapas. Gerakan tangannya yang membelai kepala Jaejoong pun jadi terhenti. Ia mengerti apa yang hendak dibahas oleh Jaejoong.

"Dia cantik, dokter pula. Dia calon ibu yang sempurna untuk calon anak-anakmu…."

Jika dibandingkan dengan Go Ahra, ia memang tidak ada apa-apanya. Ia hanya lulusan akademi kuliner lima tahun lalu. Namun ia tak cukup percaya diri untuk bersaing dengan para koki andal lulusan sekolah kuliner di Paris. Itu sebabnya ia hanya bisa bekerja seadanya meskipun pamannya sudah menawarinya untuk melanjutkan pendidikan. Alasan utamanya lantaran ia tidak bisa menemukan semua ijazahnya ketika membuka kopernya setibanya di Paris.

Ia tidak ingin berprasangka buruk. Tetapi ia merasa bahwa semua itu adalah sabotase. Barangkali Mr. Jung merasa sangat terhina lantaran ia berani menolak tawaran yang begitu menggiurkan saat itu. Atau mungkin Mr. Jung teramat membencinya karena ia membuat orientasi seksual Yunho menyimpang, sehingga ia ingin menjauh pun masih saja dipersulit.

Namun tidakkah Mr. Jung sadar bahwa Yunho menjadi begitu membutuhkan dirinya karena luka hati yang turut ditorehkan oleh pria itu? Di saat itulah ia hanya ingin meyakinkan bahwa Yunho tidak sendirian di dunia ini—ada dirinya yang bersedia menjadi kawan setia. Itu pula yang membuatnya membetahkan diri untuk bertahan sebagai pelayan di kediaman Jung agar ia tetap bisa mendampingi Yunho, meskipun tekanan tidak hanya datang dari Mr. Jung—karena ada beberapa pelayan yang turut membencinya.

Sungguh ia amat sadar bahwa hubungannya dengan Yunho adalah terlarang. Bukan sekadar hubungan yang tidak diperbolehkan antara budak dan majikan, namun karena ia dan Yunho adalah sesama _namja_. Hubungan yang masih terbilang tabu bagi sebagian masyarakat di tanah airnya, juga mampu mendatangkan murka Tuhan. Namun sejatinya ia tidak pernah mengindahkan dosa yang mesti ditanggungnya, bahkan jika ia harus menanggung dosa Yunho juga. Ia bersedia menerima kemurkaan Tuhan. Dengan senang hati ia akan menyambut hukuman Tuhan. Asalkan ia diperbolehkan tetap berada di sisi Yunho.

Ia makin menyamankan dirinya di dalam dekapan Yunho. Perasaannya jadi tak menentu karena Yunho cukup lama membisu.

"Aku paham kenapa ayahmu berharap agar Nona Go menjadi menantunya, karena pasti ayahmu menginginkan cucu—penerus yang di dalam tubuhnya mengalir darah Jung—darimu yang merupakan putra tunggalnya. Dan aku sadar kalau aku tidak mampu memberikannya…. Kalau pun adopsi, hanya negara tertentu yang mengizinkan pasangan seperti kita untuk melakukannya—dan tentu tidak bisa disebut keturunan Jung…."

Meski bukan hanya mereka berdua yang menjalani hubungan sesama jenis—bahkan sudah masuk tahap pernikahan—negara mereka belum mengakui keberadaan hubungan semacam itu walaupun diketahui bahwa negara mereka telah memberikan dukungan bersama 93 negara lain dengan menandatangani deklarasi hak-hak LGBT di Majelis Umum, juga mensponsori resolusi hak LGBT di UNHRC pada tahun 2011. Malahan _transgender_ sudah dilegalkan, dan orang _gay_ diperbolehkan bergabung dalam karier militer karena wajib—meskipun dapat dipastikan masih akan ada diskriminasi dan belum ada izin untuk mengadopsi anak.

"Hei, masih ada alternatif lain, Boo…. Rekayasa genetika juga bisa memecahkan masalah kita—kau tahu, kita bisa memiliki anak dari spermatozoa kita berdua—"

"Apapun alternatif itu, kita tetap membutuhkan ibu pengganti untuk mengandung dan melahirkannya, Yun…. Dan untuk anak dengan dua ayah masih berhasil diterapkan pada tikus…,"

Yunho terdiam. Ternyata selama ini Jaejoong pun memikirkan segala kemungkinan dan konsekuensi dari hubungan mereka, bukan hanya dirinya.

"—tikus percobaan…," ulang Jaejoong dengan suara lirih yang sarat luka. "Aku tidak mau bermimpi terlalu tinggi, Yun…. Karena kalau jatuh pasti akan sangat sakit…."

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya sebelum membuka suaranya dengan berat, "_Aboji_ sudah tahu tentang pernikahan kita…."

Jaejoong tersenyum miris di dada Yunho. "Berarti aku sudah tidak punya alasan untuk berada di sini…," ucapnya tenang.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku lagi…."

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong lebih erat. Ia tidak akan mengizinkan Jaejoong menginginkan perpisahan. Namun ia tidak sanggup mengungkapkan ancaman ayahnya.

Biarlah jika setelah ini Jaejoong salah sangka terhadapnya, asalkan mereka tetap bisa bersama. Meskipun dunia menentang hubungan mereka. Meskipun cinta mereka sungguh menyakitkan. Jaejoong adalah cintanya. Jaejoong adalah jiwanya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika separuh dari dirinya kembali meninggalkannya. Lima tahun sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjauhkannya dari Jaejoong. Ia tidak mau lagi terpisah dengan orang terkasihnya.

Bagi seseorang yang menanggung luka seperti dirinya, sentuhan kasih seringan apapun dapat menghangatkan hati. Jaejoong-lah yang telah meluluhkan kebekuan hatinya. Jaejoong yang membantunya menyembuhkan luka hatinya. Jaejoong yang sudah mengobati rasa kesepiannya. Jaejoong yang bagaikan rumah untuknya pulang.

Ia tahu dirinya teramat berdosa lantaran melabuhkan cintanya kepada sesama _namja_. Namun sebetulnya hatinya tidak pernah memilih, apalagi memaksa untuk mencintai Jaejoong. Tuhan-lah yang memberikan cinta sebagai anugerah. Semestinya Tuhan tidak menganugerahkan cinta jika pada akhirnya tidak memberikan restu.

Padahal ia tidak meminta banyak. Hanya Jaejoong. Hanya Jaejoong dari sekian miliar ciptaan Tuhan. Tidak ada lagi yang ia inginkan selain Jaejoong. Asalkan Jaejoong berada di sisinya, ia sudah merasa cukup.

Jaejoong adalah segalanya untuknya.

Jaejoong adalah satu-satunya baginya, seharusnya….

"Jika _Aboji_ memang menginginkan cucu, aku akan memberikannya…. Tapi aku janji setelah itu aku hanya akan menjadi milikmu…. Hanya ada kita berdua—kau dan aku….

Jae … maaf—maafkan aku jika keputusan yang ku ambil semakin menyakitimu…. Maaf…."

Jaejoong sedikit memberi jarak dengan Yunho kala merasakan tetesan air di puncak kepalanya. Benar saja, wajah Yunho sudah berurai air mata.

"Hei, kau pria, bukan?" ledek Jaejoong tanpa maksud jahat. Ia terkekeh geli sembari menyeka air mata yang menuruni pipi Yunho. Ini kali pertamanya melihat Yunho menangis setelah perpisahan mereka lima tahun silam. Sungguh ia pun nyaris tak sanggup untuk tidak menumpahkan luapan perasaannya, namun ia tidak ingin membuat Yunho merasa lebih bersalah lagi.

Meski Yunho terhitung berani melanggar aturan, tetapi ia yakin bahwa suaminya itu tidak ingin bersikap egois, apalagi menjadi anak durhaka. Sejak mendengar perjodohan itu, ia terus berusaha menyiapkan dirinya untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Dan ternyata perkiraannya tepat sasaran. Ia pun harus menabahkan hatinya untuk berbagi suami dengan wanita lain.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Yunho sudah berujar akan menikahi Ahra sesuai keinginan ayahnya, dengan syarat status Jaejoong sebagai menantu keluarga Jung diakui. Ayahnya setuju, bahkan sudah memberitahu Ahra dan keluarganya sesuai permintaannya. Ia mengira Ahra akan menolaknya setelah mengetahui kenyataan tersebut, sayangnya harapannya pupus. Bahkan tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menentukan tanggal pernikahan.

Pada akhirnya Yunho dan Ahra tetap mengambil sumpah pernikahan dengan disaksikan oleh para kerabat serta kolega dari kedua belah pihak. Dan pernikahannya dengan Ahra-lah yang diakui secara hukum negara.

Jaejoong tidak mungkin sanggup menyaksikan kemeriahan pesta perkawinan suaminya sendiri yang digelar di _ballroom_ hotel berbintang. Karena itu ia berdiam di rumah dengan ditemani ibu Yunho, Kim Sung Ryung, yang telah bercerai dari Mr. Jung sejak beberapa tahun silam. Sung Ryung berujar datang ke Seoul hanya demi dirinya setelah mendengar berita pernikahan tersebut dari Yunho. Ia berterima kasih untuk itu, juga karena Sung Ryung bersedia menerima hubungannya dengan Yunho, bahkan wanita paruh baya tersebut yang membantu mereka melangsungkan pernikahan di Afrika Selatan.

Selama ini Sung Ryung tinggal di Afrika karena dinikahi oleh ekspatriat Korea yang dipekerjakan di perusahaan tambang asing di Johannesburg, dan Yunho memiliki seorang adik perempuan dari pernikahan kedua ibunya.

"Jihye bilang dia sangat merindukan kalian, terutama kau Jae—karena kalau tidak salah sudah lima tahunan kau tidak memberikan kabar kepada kami."

Jaejoong memang _lost contact_ dengan keluarga ibu Yunho sejak ia pindah ke Paris, "Maaf, _Umma_ … waktu aku ganti nomor, semua data di kontak ponselku hilang—aku lupa _backup_. Apa Yunho tidak bilang kalau aku pindah ke Paris saat itu?"

"Tentu Yunho tidak lupa mengabari kami tentang dirimu juga, bahkan dia mengirimkan foto-foto _candid_mu selama di Paris."

"Ah, dia memang _stalker_." Jaejoong terkekeh lantas meminum sedikit air putih hangatnya.

"Tapi kami tetap merindukanmu. Jihye juga titip salam rindu untukmu."

"Pasti dia hanya merindukan masakanku, _Umma_…."

Sung Ryung turut tergelak pelan menanggapi gurauan Jaejoong. Namun ia masih mengkhawatirkan keadaan Jaejoong yang tentu tidak akan mudah untuk berbagi suami dengan wanita lain. Meskipun senyum selalu menghiasi wajah Jaejoong sejak menyambut kedatangannya, ia yakin bahwa menantunya itu merasakan sakit yang bahkan tidak akan mampu dibayangkan oleh orang yang tidak mengalaminya. Ia pun makin cemas jika mengingat kesehatan Jaejoong yang menurut Yunho menurun—yang berimbas terhadap berat badan—semenjak persiapan pernikahan.

"Kau sudah minum suplemenmu, Jae?"

"Sudah, _Umma_ … tadi setelah makan malam…."

Jaejoong kembali terdiam sembari memusatkan perhatian pada isi gelasnya yang sejatinya tidak menarik sama sekali. Di konter dapur itu hanya ada mereka berdua, menghabiskan malam yang begitu hampa baginya dengan ditemani kudapan ringan. Ia tidak tahu harus membuka topik apalagi lantaran hati dan pikirannya terus berkecamuk. Ini adalah malam pertama Yunho dan Ahra, mereka akan bermalam di hotel, dan dadanya kembali berdenyut nyeri bila terpikir apapun yang mungkin akan mereka lakukan selepas dari kemewahan resepsi mereka.

"_Umma_, aku ingin bekerja, tapi Yunho melarangku…."

"Yunho melakukannya karena dia yakin mampu memenuhi kebutuhan dan keinginanmu, Jae…. Tidak apa-apa, sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk menafkahimu…."

"Tapi—"

"Apa Pak Tua itu mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk kepadamu? Sudahlah, jangan dengarkan dia jika itu tidak baik. Dia hanya iri karena putra semata wayangnya lebih dekat denganmu…," tutur Sung Ryung setengah bercanda.

"Tapi, _Umma_ … Yunho juga mempersulitku waktu aku mengurus perizinan untuk membuka usaha. Alasannya dia tidak ingin aku sering keluar rumah untuk mengurus usaha, padahal aku bisa mengontrol bisnis itu dari rumah. Dia juga melarangku berpakaian bagus kalau keluar rumah karena dia cemburu jika ada _namja_ atau _yeoja_ yang curi-curi pandang ke arahku….

Putramu itu benar-benar keterlaluan, _Umma_…."

Lagi-lagi Sung Ryung tergelak, "Waktu kalian tinggal di Paris, Yunho sering mengadu pada _Umma_ kalau dia selalu ingin melabrakmu setiap kali kau didekati seseorang—bahkan jika itu hanya dilirik. Dia sudah terlalu lama menahan rasa cemburunya, Jae … biarkanlah dulu jika sekarang dia masih ingin memanjakanmu. Apalagi kau tidak sehat betul akhir-akhir ini….

Setidaknya bersabarlah sampai dia memberikan izin padamu—mungkin saja setelah berat badanmu kembali normal…."

Jaejoong mengangguk patuh dibarengi senyum. Ia memang stres belakangan ini karena pernikahan Yunho dan Ahra, bukan karena kecapaian lantaran ia sama sekali tidak membantu dalam persiapannya. Pernikahan itu juga berakibat pada berat badannya yang turun hingga tujuh kilogram dalam jangka sebulan, sebab nafsu makannya memburuk dan ia pun jadi sering terserang insomnia. Alhasil wajahnya tampak lebih pucat dari yang seharusnya.

"Sekarang tidurlah … _Umma_ tidak mau diomeli Yunho kalau kau begadang gara-gara menemani _Umma_ mengobrol…."

Seharusnya Jaejoong malah berterima kasih lantaran Sung Ryung bersedia datang jauh-jauh dari Afrika Selatan hanya untuk menghiburnya. Ia menunjukkan senyum yang lebih tulus sebagai ganti ucapan yang terlalu banyak ia lisankan kepada Sung Ryung hari ini. Ia membersihkan gelasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum memasuki kamar Yunho yang menjadi kamarnya juga semenjak perjodohan itu disetujui. Sementara Sung Ryung akan menempati kamar tamu sampai waktu yang belum ia ketahui. Awalnya Sung Ryung tidak enak hati kepada sang mantan suami, tetapi Yunho memaksa ibu mertuanya itu untuk tetap tinggal di sana daripada menyewa kamar hotel.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Makan malam kali ini terasa sangat berbeda. Ada Sung Ryung dan Ahra yang menempati dua kursi lainnya. Jaejoong yang duduk di antara Yunho dan Ahra hanya pasrah ketika suaminya itu memberikan banyak nasi dan lauk di piringnya. Padahal ia masih sedikit canggung lantaran Yunho belum mendatangi kamarnya sejak pulang dari hotel tadi siang. Entah apa saja yang dilakukan Yunho bersama Ahra, bagaimanapun mereka adalah pengantin baru, dan seketika pikiran buruk kembali membayangi benaknya. Namun segera ia enyahkan segala pemikirannya yang tidak baik dengan mengalihkannya terhadap perhatian Yunho yang dicurahkan kepadanya.

Sementara Yunho sibuk melayaninya dan memastikan bahwa ia menghabiskan makan malamnya, Ahra berusaha mengambil hati mertuanya dengan masakannya. Mr. Jung tampak tidak senang ketika Sung Ryung menjauhkan mangkuk sup jagung buatan Ahra setelah mencicipinya satu sendok.

"Ahra bukan pengangguran—dia langsung bekerja setelah menyelesaikan pendidikannya, bahkan sudah berencana meraih gelar yang lebih tinggi—jadi wajar kalau dia tidak punya waktu untuk mengasah kemampuannya di dapur," bela Mr. Jung, yang secara tidak langsung mengakui bahwa masakan Ahra kurang layak dihidangkan, dan sontak berbuah senyum miring dari mantan istrinya.

Yunho tampak tidak memedulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya, kecuali Jaejoong. Di matanya seolah-olah hanya ada Jaejoong. Ia bahkan tidak melirik semangkuk sup yang disajikan di dekatnya. Ia lebih memilih memakan masakan para koki kediamannya karena Jaejoong belum ia izinkan mengerjakan apapun.

"Mau nambah?" tanya Yunho yang kembali mengabaikan makanan di piringnya. Ia tersenyum puas karena piring Jaejoong sudah bersih. Melihat gelengan pelan, ia lantas mengambilkan satu tablet suplemen herbal karena tidak mau jika Jaejoong terlupa untuk mengonsumsinya.

.

.

"Jae, sungguh … aku belum menyentuhnya. Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup, Jae…."

"Tapi cepat atau lambat kau harus melakukannya, bukan?" Jaejoong berusaha tetap terlihat tegar meski hatinya selalu merasa waswas. "Dia istrimu—dia berhak untuk mendapatkannya, dan kau sebagai suami wajib memberikannya…."

"Tapi sungguh, Jae … aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Dan aku malah menyarankannya untuk melakukan program inseminasi. Dia tetap akan melahirkan keturunan Jung seperti keinginan _Aboji_, tapi aku tidak perlu berhubungan dengannya…."

Jaejoong merasa sedikit tenang ketika mendengarnya. Tetapi sisi hatinya yang lain tetap meronta iri lantaran ia tidak bisa memberikan anak kepada Yunho seperti Ahra.

"Dan dia setuju dengan itu. Selama di hotel dan di kamarnya tadi, aku mencoba untuk berbincang dengannya. Ternyata dia bisa menjadi teman yang baik. Aku terlalu cepat berburuk sangka kepadanya karena aku belum mengenalnya. Dia bisa mengerti kalau aku tidak akan pernah siap…."

"Baguslah…," sahut Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang tak beralih dari langit-langit kamarnya.

"Hei, kau marah?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau jadi tidak banyak bicara. Apa kau tidak senang kalau aku kembali ke kamar ini?"

Sesaat Jaejoong terdiam dengan bibir mengerucut. Yunho terkekeh. Namun tak disangka-sangka, Jaejoong segera mengganti penerangan kamar dengan lampu tidur, dan berikutnya terdengar tawa senang Yunho karena mendapatkan sambutan yang begitu menyenangkan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jaejoong tidak tahu apa yang menimbulkan perdebatan antara ayah dan ibu mertuanya pagi itu. Ia tidak sengaja mendengarnya lantaran ia menggantikan kepala pelayan untuk mengantarkan dua cangkir teh dan kudapan ke ruang baca. Untung saja Yunho sudah berangkat kerja, sehingga suaminya itu tidak akan menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka lagi, dan ia pun tak perlu melihat wajah sedihnya lagi. Yunho memang tidak mengambil cuti seperti Ahra karena selain tidak merencanakan bulan madu, ada klien yang segera membutuhkan pelayanannya. Dan sebagai seorang advokat, Yunho termasuk tipe pekerja keras serta berdedikasi tinggi—yang sedikit banyak membuatnya bangga menjadi pasangan hidup dari seorang Jung Yunho.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan—bukannya merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat ayahnya tewas dalam kecelakaan waktu itu, tapi kau malah terus menjahatinya. Memangnya apa dosanya kepadamu?"

Di luar pintu yang bercelah karena tidak tertutup rapat itu, Jaejoong menatap hampa dengan kedua tangan gemetaran yang meremas erat pegangan troli makanan.

"Rasanya sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa kali kita membahas masalah ini, tapi kau masih saja bertanya apa salahnya?! Apa kau tidak sadar kalau dia yang membuat Yunho jadi pembangkang? Oh, aku baru ingat kalau kau sama sekali tidak peduli jika putramu berperilaku menyimpang!"

"Kau—" Sung Ryung seperti kehilangan kata-kata. Ia memang tidak pernah bisa menang jika berdebat dengan mantan suaminya yang kerap kali memutar balikkan fakta tersebut. Dan ia tidak ingin membuka kembali luka lama, sehingga ia memilih diam. Menuruti keinginan Yunho untuk bermalam di sana memang sebuah kesalahan besar.

Dengan pandangan kosong dan tubuh yang gemetar, Jaejoong berjalan tak tentu arah di lorong-lorong kediaman Jung dengan bibir yang terus bergumam pedih, "Jadi … aku dinikahi anak pembunuh _Appa_? Jadi … selama ini aku mencintai putra dari orang yang membuat _Appa_ meninggalkanku dan _Umma_? Jadi—"

Kilasan peristiwa masa lalu mulai bermain dalam benaknya. Ia tinggal di kediaman Jung sejak ayahnya yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga meninggal dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas. Ibunya lantas diangkat sebagai kepala pelayan meski belum bekerja lama. Dan ia pun masih ingat kalau sejak dulu ibu Yunho selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik. Mr. Jung pun begitu, namun entah sejak kapan berubah memusuhinya. Ia jadi berpikir bahwa ibu Yunho bersikap baik kepadanya hanya karena merasa bersalah.

Pada akhirnya, hanya air mata yang bercucuran….

.

.

Ahra membuatkan teh untuk Yunho yang masih berada di ruang kerja seusai makan malam yang tanpa dihadiri Sung Ryung dan Jaejoong. Lantas pikirannya melayang pada racauan Jaejoong yang tadi pagi tak sengaja didengarnya. Tak lama seringai tipis menghiasi wajah cantiknya yang selalu tampak anggun dan polos dalam waktu bersamaan. Dengan hati-hati ia membuka kapsul yang isinya ia tuangkan ke dalam cangkir teh Yunho, kemudian mengaduknya beberapa kali hingga larut.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

.

.

**25/03/2013**

_**Characters belongs to God, **__**I own nothing but this YunJae fanfiction**__**, and **__**I gain no profit from this fanfiction. Thanks for reading, and the reviews:**_

**YunHolic, titieswidi, SimviR, Vic, NaraYuuki, ichigo song **(terima kasih sarannya ^^)**, shijayunjaeshipper, Guest, irengiovanny, BooFishy**

Bagi yang belum tahu, Kim Sung Ryung itu yang jadi kakak/ibu Yunho di drama Yawang, main sama Jaejoong juga di Jackal.

Maaf jika ada yang kecewa dengan jalan ceritanya. Namun seperti inilah plot dengan sedikit taburan bumbu realita yang terpikirkan oleh saya. Saya pun tak mesti membuat fanfiksi di mana YunJae selalu menderita kok. Dan maaf untuk penggemar Ahra, entah kenapa menurut saya dia cocoknya jadi orang bermuka dua; yang luarnya tampak begitu baik, tapi ada maksud terselubung, jadi dia jahatnya tidak secara terang-terangan. Oh ya, ini hanya di dalam fiksi lho ya.

Untuk yang Jaejoong dilarang Yunho berpakaian bagus waktu keluar rumah itu terinspirasi dari Ayah dan Ibu saya. Ayah pernah melarang Ibu dandan waktu keluar rumah karena gerah kalau Ibu dipandangi pria lain, wkwk. Padahal Ibu dandannya cuma bedak dan lipstik tipis.


	3. Chapter 3

–_**LOVING YOU LIKE CRAZY**__–_

* * *

.

.

Seusai makan malam, Yunho kembali berkutat di ruang kerjanya lantaran ada kasus yang harus ia selesaikan dalam waktu dekat. Sebagai seorang advokat, kekurangan jam tidur sudah biasa untuknya. Ia pun cukup sering dibuat stres dengan analisis yuridis, urusan perjanjian-perjanjian, juga masalah perizinan di dalam perusahaan yang mempekerjakannya sebagai penasihat hukum. Apalagi setiap klien pasti menuntut hasil yang sempurna tanpa menginginkan terjadinya problem di pengadilan, makanya tidur menjadi sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi orang super sibuk seperti dirinya.

Bersamaan dengan gerakan tangannya yang membuka map berwarna paling terang di antara tumpukan map lainnya, seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

"Masuk…," ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari dokumen yang dipelajarinya.

Wanita itu lantas tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri mejanya, "Maaf sebelumnya karena sudah mengganggu Tuan Muda, tapi itu … Jaejoong-_sshi_ belum menyentuh makan malamnya…."

Yunho mengernyit dan seketika melihat jam digital di mejanya. Telah berlalu dua jam dari jam makan malam. Sebenarnya Jaejoong kenapa lagi? Sudah cukup ia tidak begitu diacuhkan tadi. Sekarang Jaejoong malah tidak mau makan. Sungguh Jaejoong berhasil membuatnya makin khawatir.

Sembari melepaskan kacamata bacanya, ia bangkit dari kursi hitamnya dan bergegas menuju kamarnya. Namun di ambang pintu ia tak sengaja menabrak Ahra sampai cangkir yang dibawa istrinya itu terjatuh ke lantai hingga pecah berkeping-keping.

"_Aish_…," desis Ahra pelan karena selain kakinya terciprat air panas, rencananya untuk memiliki Yunho malam ini juga gagal total.

"Ah, maaf, Ahra-_sshi_," ucap Yunho terburu-buru, "—Bibi Lee, tolong bersihkan."

"Baik, Tuan Muda," sahut kepala pelayan yang tadi mengekor padanya meninggalkan ruangannya.

"_Gwaenchana_, _Oppa_…," balas Ahra seraya tersenyum lembut, "—aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri…." Ia lalu berjongkok untuk memunguti beling yang tercecer.

Karena rasa cemas yang masih menggelayuti hatinya, Yunho melanjutkan langkahnya ke kamarnya dengan tergesa.

"Ck." Ahra berdecak pelan karena tangannya yang halus mesti tergores pecahan cangkir.

"Sini, biar saya saja, Nyonya…." Bibi Lee mengambil alih beling yang ditampung Ahra di telapak tangan. Tidak lama kemudian pelayan lain membawakan lap pel dan keranjang sampah.

Ahra kembali menunjukkan senyum manisnya setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Namun saat perhatian para pelayan teralih darinya, bibirnya mencebik karena mereka tak lekas menggantikannya membersihkan kekacauan tersebut. _Mood_nya makin memburuk kala teringat bahwa ia mesti memutar otak lagi demi mendapatkan anak dari Yunho namun bukan melalui program inseminasi.

Ia beranjak memasuki kamarnya dengan panas hati karena malam ini Yunho kembali mendatangi kamar Jaejoong yang berarti suaminya itu tidak mungkin menemaninya. Sebelum menikah pun ia menduga hal seperti ini akan terjadi, tetapi ia sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta kepada Yunho—bahkan sejak pandangan pertama—yang membuatnya tetap bertahan meskipun ia mendengar kenyataan pahit bahwa Jaejoong telah dinikahi _namja_ itu terlebih dahulu.

Dan ia merasa berhak atas diri Yunho sama halnya dengan Jaejoong. Rasanya sungguh tak adil jika Yunho tidak memberikan haknya juga. Padahal ia-lah yang merupakan istri sah Yunho menurut hukum negara.

.

.

Jaejoong sedang membaca dengan bersandar pada kepala ranjang ketika Yunho masuk kamarnya. Pelan-pelan Yunho menduduki tepi tempat tidur, namun Jaejoong terlalu asyik dengan novelnya sampai-sampai tidak mengindahkannya.

"Hm … jadi novel Prancis ini yang membuatmu lupa makan?"

Yunho mencoba mencairkan suasana yang terasa kaku. Tetapi Jaejoong belum mengalihkan perhatian dari novel yang ia tumpukan pada kedua lututnya yang ia tekuk.

"Tentang apa, Boo?"

Jaejoong tak membalas. Padahal Yunho yakin suaranya bisa didengar oleh _namja_ cantiknya itu.

"Ternyata novel ini juga bisa membuatmu mengabaikanku. Menyebalkan sekali—aku dikalahkan karangan prosa…."

Jaejoong tampak tak terganggu dengan ucapan-ucapan Yunho. Raut mukanya masih datar, dan tatapannya belum beralih dari rangkaian kata di novelnya.

"Boo, makan dulu, yuk. Kau juga harus minum suplemenmu, 'kan…."

Yunho jadi menduga-duga bahwa ia melakukan suatu kesalahan yang tidak disadarinya hingga membuat Jaejoong tak mengacuhkannya. Baru kali ini Jaejoong memperlakukannya seperti ini. Bahkan tadi Jaejoong tidak menyambutnya dengan senyuman saat ia pulang kerja. Padahal kemarin Jaejoong masih memberikan sambutan yang begitu hangat. Jangankan kemarin, tadi pagi pun Jaejoong yang menyiapkan segala keperluannya, melayaninya di meja makan, sampai mengantarkannya hingga teras rumah.

"Yah, makan malammu sudah dingin, Boo…."

Ia mendesah pelan ketika melihat makanan di atas troli sudah tidak mengepulkan uap tipisnya yang beraroma sedap. Ia lalu meraih interkom yang menggantung di tembok dekat meja nakas untuk menghubungi pelayannya di dapur.

"Kau ingin makan apa, hm? Biar koki memasakkannya untukmu. Mungkin _bulgogi_ ini memang tidak membuatmu berselera sampai kau abaikan begini…."

Yunho hanya manusia biasa, dan kesabarannya pun sudah sampai pada batasnya. Ia meraih novel Jaejoong dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi saat _namja_ cantiknya itu bermaksud merebutnya kembali.

"Kalau aku salah, katakan, Jae…. Aku tidak akan tahu kalau kau hanya diam, karena aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran dan isi hatimu….

Jadi, katakan apa yang membuatmu mendadak cuek kepadaku…."

"Aku memang seperti ini. Kalau kau heran, berarti kau tidak mengenalku dengan baik," balas Jaejoong sinis.

Yunho menggeleng pelan. Ia tidak percaya Jaejoong mampu mengatakan itu, setelah apa yang mereka lalui bersama selama sekian tahun.

"Kau cenderung bersikap cuek pada orang yang belum kau kenal. Apa itu artinya kau ingin menegaskan kalau sekarang aku hanyalah orang asing di matamu?"

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangan dari Yunho. Suasana hatinya sangat buruk. Terlebih saat Yunho berada di dekatnya, rasa cinta dan benci bagaikan berperang untuk berebut dominasi. Sejatinya ia tidak ingin membenci Yunho, karena boleh jadi suaminya itu tidak mengetahui perihal kecelakaan di masa lalu. Hanya saja hatinya kembali berontak kala ia teringat bahwa ia terlalu cepat kehilangan figur seorang ayah, dan ia pun tak mendapatkannya setelah menikah—yang mana ayah mertuanya justru membencinya. Padahal seharusnya ia yang menaruh rasa benci kepada Mr. Jung.

Lebih kurang ia sudah dapat menangkap duduk permasalahan dari apa yang diributkan oleh ayah dan ibu mertuanya tadi pagi. Bagaimanapun kronologinya, Mr. Jung tetaplah terlibat dalam kecelakaan yang menewaskan ayahnya, dan hatinya kembali mendidih bila mengingatnya.

"Aku ingin kerja," dalih Jaejoong dingin.

Selang beberapa detik ekspresi keras Yunho melunak, "Oh, jadi karena itu kau marah padaku? Sebegitu inginnya kah kau bekerja sampai membuatku ketakutan seperti ini?"

Ia beringsut memeluk Jaejoong dan menghirup aroma floral dari rambut cokelat _namja_ cantiknya itu untuk menenangkan pikirannya kembali.

"Baiklah, kalau kau memang sangat ingin bekerja, aku memberimu izin."

"Terima kasih," lirih Jaejoong dan perlahan melepaskan dirinya dari kungkungan lengan Yunho.

"Tapi jangan lakukan ini lagi padaku. Sungguh sikap dinginmu membuatku takut."

Jaejoong masih enggan bertemu pandang dengan Yunho. Sebisa mungkin ia memandang ke arah lain, dan agaknya suaminya itu sudah tidak mempermasalahkan perubahan sikapnya setelah mendengar alasan yang ia buat-buat.

Namun ia memang butuh pekerjaan agar ia bisa mengganti apapun yang ia terima di kediaman Jung sejak kepulangannya dari Paris. Ia tidak suka berhutang, apalagi kepada anak dari pria yang terang-terangan memusuhinya, meskipun itu adalah suaminya. Sedangkan ia tidak ingin menyentuh uang tabungannya yang nantinya bisa ia manfaatkan untuk pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari Korea. Tetapi alasan utamanya untuk tetap tinggal lantaran Yunho belum bisa lepas darinya. Jika Yunho juga membencinya, mungkin tidak akan sulit baginya.

"Sekarang makanlah dulu, lalu minum suplemennya…. Kau tidak mungkin bekerja dengan baik kalau tubuhmu kurang fit."

Akhirnya Jaejoong menyantap makan malamnya yang sudah dingin. Yunho setia menemaninya untuk memastikan ia makan dengan baik, meski masih ada pekerjaan yang harus segera diselesaikan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Boo … dia akan menjadi anakmu juga nanti. Aku harap kau bisa menyayanginya…."

"Hm."

Program inseminasi buatan yang dipilih Yunho untuk mendapatkan keturunan Jung memang sudah berjalan. Jaejoong tidak tahu bagaimana tahapannya, namun belakangan Yunho sering menemani Ahra ke rumah sakit.

Seingatnya kemarin-kemarin Yunho juga bilang akan mengantarkan sampel sperma ke rumah sakit, tetapi pagi itu ia tidak terlalu menyimak perkataan suaminya tersebut karena ia sedang terburu-buru berangkat ke restoran Prancis yang bersedia mempekerjakannya sebagai koki. Cukup lama tinggal di Paris mampu menjadi nilai tambahnya, namun modal utamanya adalah _basic_nya sebagai lulusan akademi kuliner. Beruntung mereka tidak mengutamakan ijazah, sehingga ia bisa diterima setelah diuji melalui praktik langsung.

"Lantas, kapan insemnya?" Ia bertanya untuk sekadar basa-basi.

Meski hatinya masih sakit, ia berusaha menjaga hubungan baiknya dengan Yunho maupun anggota keluarganya yang lain, namun rasanya tak senyaman sebelum ia mengetahui fakta pahit kala itu. Bahkan waktu ibu mertuanya berpamitan untuk kembali ke Afrika Selatan tempo hari, ia tidak bisa berbicara banyak seperti biasanya.

"Lusa—dapat jadwal pagi. Jadi mungkin aku harus mengambil cuti, apalagi _Aboji_ memaksaku menemani Ahra meski _Aboji_ dan orang tua Ahra akan hadir saat proses itu berlangsung…."

Ahra pun mengambil cuti selama sebulan sejak hari pertama periksa ke dokter spesialis, paling tidak sampai ada kejelasan mengenai keberhasilan inseminasi tersebut.

"Hm, begitu…." Jaejoong menyahut dengan malas.

Yunho mampu merasakan perbedaan sikap Jaejoong terhadap dirinya, tetapi ia berusaha untuk tetap berpikir positif. Barangkali Jaejoong belum bisa mengungkapkan segala unek-unek yang berhubungan dengan dirinya, dan ia akan menunggu sampai saat itu tiba.

"Boo…," bisik Yunho seduktif, "_—let's make some babies_…."

Jaejoong terkekeh sarkastis, "Aku bukan Ahra-_sshi_, Yun…,"—_yang bisa memberimu keturunan_.

Namun ia tidak menolak ketika Yunho memulainya dengan ciuman yang begitu lembut. Dan ia merasa seperti pertama kali melakukannya.

"Jae … _saranghae_…."

"_Nado_…."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sekitar tiga mingguan sejak proses inseminasi, Ahra mengabarkan bahwa ia tengah mengandung.

Jaejoong sudah menyiapkan dirinya untuk berita yang semestinya membahagiakan tersebut sejak jauh hari, namun tetap saja ia merasa bahwa langit runtuh saat itu juga. Walaupun Yunho tidak pernah menyentuh Ahra secara langsung, tetap saja kenyataan bahwa ia adalah seorang _namja_ yang mustahil hamil membuat hatinya terus meronta iri.

Mr. Jung semakin menyayangi Ahra sebagai menantu yang akan segera melahirkan generasi penerus, dan perhatian Yunho pun mulai terbagi. Yunho juga selalu berusaha untuk menuruti semua permintaan Ahra yang sedang mengidam, dan itu membuat batinnya makin berdenyut nyeri, terlebih saat ia melihat Yunho meluluskan keinginan Ahra untuk mengelus perut yang belum membesar itu.

"Hei, jangan bercanda! … _Aishiii_ … bagaimana bisa?! Proses itu sudah tiga minggu yang lalu, dan bisa-bisanya kau baru bilang kalau spermanya tertukar!

… _Jenjang_! _Jegiral_! … Itu berarti … anak ini—"

Langkah Jaejoong terhenti di depan pintu kamar Ahra yang tidak tertutup rapat. Agaknya Ahra sedang berbicara dengan seseorang via telepon. Ia berani bersumpah kalau sebelumnya ia mendengar Ahra mengatakan bahwa anak yang dikandungnya bukan darah daging Yunho. Sejatinya ia tak ingin ikut campur, namun karena menyangkut Yunho, ia jadi tidak bisa mengabaikannya.

"Lantas, sperma Yunho masih ada, bukan? Aku ingin menggugurkan anak ini secepatnya, dan—_MWO_?!"

Jaejoong terbelalak dengan telapak tangan yang membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Ia nyaris terpekik lantaran Ahra tega mengatakan itu.

"Jadi sperma Yunho langsung disisihkan setelah orang itu membatalkan insemnya?! Aaargh—_paboya_!

… Padahal aku percaya pada kalian! Padahal aku yakin kalian bisa melakukannya dengan baik! Tahu begini aku akan memilih rumah sakit lain! Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Jaejoong merasa tidak tega saat mendengar isak tangis Ahra. Bagaimanapun Ahra adalah wanita biasa yang normal jika menginginkan anak dari suaminya.

Dengan mengetahui kenyataan itu, sudah pasti Ahra merasa takut, malu, sekaligus jijik pada dirinya sendiri lantaran yang membuahi sel telurnya bukan benih pasangan hidupnya yang sah. Itu pula yang membuatnya merasa telah menyelingkuhi Yunho. Ia bahkan belum tahu siapa yang menjadi ayah biologis dari janin yang dikandungnya.

Emosinya yang bercampur aduk juga membuatnya berbicara buruk seperti tadi. Ia bercita-cita menjadi dokter untuk menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain—meski itu hanya satu orang—tentu ia tidak akan tega membunuh calon bayinya yang berhak melihat dunia.

Kalaupun ia menuntut rumah sakit—yang juga merupakan tempatnya mengabdikan diri—itu ke pengadilan, ia justru akan lebih malu karena semua orang bisa tahu bahwa ia mengandung bayi dari _namja_ yang bukan suaminya. Nama baik keluarganya pun pasti akan tercoreng.

"_Andwaeee_…! Sekarang apa yang mesti ku lakukan…?" isak Ahra makin terdengar.

Jaejoong pun masih terdiam karena kenyataan itu terlalu mengejutkan baginya, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar kalau Ahra beranjak keluar kamar.

"Jae—_Oppa_…?" gumam Ahra dengan bibir bergetar dan mata terbelalak ngeri. "K-kau—mendengarnya…?"

"_Ye_…," jawab Jaejoong tenang, namun tersirat rasa prihatin dari tatapan matanya yang sendu.

"K-kau pasti akan mengadukannya pada Yunho _Oppa_, bukan?" Air mata Ahra kembali jatuh. "L-lalu … Yunho _Oppa_ akan menceraikanku yang sedang hamil—entah anak siapa ini….

_Abonim_ juga akan membenciku, dan orang tuaku akan merasa sangat malu—lalu lalu—"

"Tenangkan dirimu, Ahra-_sshi_…."

"T-tapi—"

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut, "Kau bisa mempercayaiku…."

Namun gemuruh di dada Ahra tidak bisa reda begitu saja. Ia tetap merasa waswas. Tangannya yang gemetar mengepal erat ketika Jaejoong meninggalkannya seorang diri dengan segala kecamuk yang memenuhi benak dan batinnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Malam itu Ahra terlambat bergabung di meja makan. Tiga orang _namja_ berbeda usia memutuskan untuk menunggu.

"Jae _Oppa_, ada paket untukmu…."

Akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa bergerak dari duduknya.

"Mm … entahlah—tidak ada alamat pengirim." Ahra membolak-balikkan paket merah berukuran kecil tersebut. "Tapi Bibi Lee yang menerima paket ini yakin kalau yang tadi disebutkan pengantarnya adalah namamu, Jae _Oppa_…."

"Oh, begitu—_gomawo_ sudah membawakannya untukku…."

Namun sebelum paket itu beralih tangan, Ahra seperti tersandung dan membuat kotak itu terjatuh ke lantai. Yunho pun refleks berdiri dari kursinya guna menahan tubuh limbung istrinya yang sedang hamil muda tersebut.

"A-ah, _mianhamnida_, _Oppa_…." Buru-buru Ahra mengambil paket Jaejoong, dan ia tampak sangat menyesal telah menjatuhkannya. "B-bagaimana ini…? Bagaimana kalau isinya mudah pecah dan aku telah merusaknya? _Oppa_, sebaiknya dibuka saja, nanti kalau rusak aku akan menggantinya. Aku janji, _Oppa_…."

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa…."

"Duduklah dulu, Ahra…." Yunho menengahi.

"T-tapi—"

Sang kepala keluarga mulai menyantap makan malamnya. Sedangkan Jaejoong membuka paket itu agar Ahra bisa duduk tenang di kursinya.

"Sianida…?" gumam Jaejoong saat membaca label di salah satu botol kaca kecil yang ada di dalam kotak tersebut. Keningnya yang mengernyit menunjukkan rasa bingungnya lantaran ia mendapatkan kiriman zat semacam itu.

"_Aigoo_ … bukankah itu racun-racun yang sangat mematikan?!" pekik Ahra yang turut melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kotak yang diletakkan Jaejoong di atas meja. "A-ah—maksud saya, unsur dan senyawa kimia yang sangat mematikan…," ralatnya sambil memukul mulutnya main-main.

Jaejoong dan Yunho masih membeliak. Lantas Mr. Jung membuka suara, "Apa maksudmu, Ahra?"

"Anu, _Abonim_—itu … di dalam paket yang diterima Jae _Oppa_, ada botol yang bertuliskan sianida—zat beracun—dan satunya kalau tidak salah itu … dari lambangnya…,"

"Katakan saja, Ahra." Suara Mr. Jung terdengar sangat berat.

"—saya tidak tahu kenapa paket itu dikirimkan kepada Jae _Oppa_, tapi saya khawatir ada seseorang yang berniat mencelakainya—karena selain sianida yang sangat berbahaya, yang saya tahu itu adalah arsenik yang…,"

Memang tidak ada nama yang tertera di botol yang satunya, lantas Ahra menunjuk lambang kimia yang terbentuk dari dua segitiga di mana salah satunya tidak sempurna dan posisinya saling tumpang tindih secara terbalik. Semua bisa maklum jika Ahra mengetahuinya lantaran _yeoja_ itu menguasai ilmu kedokteran, yang mereka kira sudah biasa berurusan dengan kimia.

"Yang apa?" sahut Mr. Jung dengan gigi saling menekan. Tatapan tajamnya terus mengarah pada Jaejoong yang tampak linglung—yang terlihat seperti belum mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Entah mengapa ia langsung berprasangka buruk terhadap menantu pertamanya tersebut.

"—yang disebut sebagai raja dari semua racun—yang membunuh dengan merusak sistem pencernaan."

"Astaga—Jae, kenapa barang berbahaya seperti ini dikirimkan kepadamu?" Yunho malah panik memikirkan keselamatan Jaejoong, "Kau belum lama pulang ke Seoul. Kau pun jarang keluar rumah selain untuk bekerja. Rasanya tidak mungkin kalau kau sudah punya musuh…."

Lain Yunho, lain pula reaksi Mr. Jung.

"Jadi kau kembali ke sini untuk balas dendam, hah?!" Mr. Jung menyimpulkan, "Kau bermaksud membunuhku dengan racun-racun itu?! … _Aishi_! Untung Ahra memaksamu untuk membukanya tadi. Kalau tidak, mungkin besok pagi kau sudah mewujudkan rencanamu!"

"B-balas dendam?" sahut Ahra takut-takut, "Apa ada hubungannya dengan kecelakaan yang menewaskan ayah Jae _Oppa_—ups!" Ia lalu membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Kecelakaan?" Yunho makin bingung. Ia merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh lantaran ia tidak tahu apa-apa.

Sementara itu Jaejoong memandang Ahra dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Matanya mulai memerah lantaran menahan luapan emosi yang menyesakkan dadanya. Apalagi _yeoja_ itu kembali mengungkit kematian ayahnya.

"Jadi benar?!" Agaknya Mr. Jung tidak mempermasalahkan siapa yang memberitahu Ahra perihal kecelakaan yang melibatkannya. Ia sudah terlanjur emosi. "Ternyata kau sudah tahu sejak lama dan berencana membunuhku?!"

Yunho menggebrak meja makan yang berbahan kayu itu. Dalam sekejap ia merasa pening lantaran mendengar suara keras ayahnya.

"_Aboji_, bicaralah baik-baik. Tidak perlu terus berteriak seperti itu…."

"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin mengungkit masalah ini lagi—aku ingin melupakannya dan mencoba menerima Jaejoong sebagai menantuku. Tapi jika seperti ini aku tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikannya darimu, Yunho…."

Kemudian Mr. Jung menceritakan perihal kecelakaan di masa lalu antara mobilnya dan motor Mr. Kim yang menyebabkan ayah Jaejoong tersebut meninggal di tempat. Ia pun mengatakan bahwa saat itu ia sedang tergesa-gesa, sehingga meminta sopirnya untuk melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Namun sang sopir kurang berhati-hati, yang berakibat tak sengaja menabrak Mr. Kim yang berangkat kerja dengan sepeda motornya ketika mencapai persimpangan.

Saat itu ibu Jaejoong mengikhlaskan kepergian suaminya tanpa ada niatan membawa permasalahan tersebut ke meja hijau. Mr. Jung sangat berterima kasih kepada Mrs. Kim karena artinya wanita itu juga menyelamatkan sang sopir yang merupakan tulang punggung keluarga. Dan sebagai ibu rumah tangga yang mesti menggantikan tugas suaminya, Mrs. Kim tidak keberatan ketika suatu hari ditawari pekerjaan oleh Mrs. Jung.

Dan peristiwa itulah yang mempertemukan Yunho dengan Jaejoong.

Yunho yang belum bisa berpikir jernih justru termakan ucapan-ucapan di sekitarnya. Sejahat apapun ayahnya, ia memang tetap menyayangi pria yang telah membuatnya hadir di dunia ini. Tentu ia tidak akan membenarkan siapapun yang berniat mencelakai ayahnya, bahkan jika itu adalah pasangan hidupnya sendiri.

"Ini teror … atau kau memang sengaja memesannya…?" lirihnya dengan tatapan terluka yang mengarah pada Jaejoong.

Ucapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong membeku. Ia merasa hatinya bagaikan diremas-remas karena suaminya mencurigainya—tak lagi mempercayainya.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi daripada aku menuntutmu atas tuduhan percobaan pembunuhan!" timpal Mr. Jung yang sampai berdiri dari duduknya.

Jaejoong malah tersenyum miring. Tentu ia belum lupa kalau ayah mertuanya adalah seorang jaksa tinggi. Pasti tidak akan sulit untuk menjatuhkan dakwaan tersebut kepadanya.

"Tanpa diusir pun, saya memang akan pergi," balas Jaejoong tanpa takut. Ia berdiri perlahan dari kursinya dan tatapan nyalangnya mengarah pada Mr. Jung sebelum beralih pada Yunho yang masih tepekur.

"Baguslah! Lebih cepat lebih baik!"

Sekali lagi Jaejoong melirik Yunho sebelum meninggalkan ruang makan dengan luka yang makin menganga. Cepat-cepat ia mengemasi seluruh barang-barangnya yang ia bawa dari Paris. Ia tak ingin terlihat lemah, namun air matanya menetes begitu saja saat ia teringat bahwa Yunho sama sekali tidak menahan kepergiannya. Dan ia pun tidak akan lagi memaksa dirinya untuk terus bertahan jika Yunho sudah tidak menginginkannya.

.

.

_Sebagai suami yang baik, tentu kau akan lebih percaya pada istrimu, bukan, Jung Yunho?_

_Baguslah, teruslah seperti itu, agar aku bisa pergi dengan tenang, tanpa ada lagi Tuan Muda Jung Yunho yang terlalu bergantung pada Kim Jaejoong—yang selamanya hanyalah seorang budak bermartabat rendah di mata kalian__…__._

.

.

_**Now, where it all ends….**_

.

.

.

.

Padahal Yunho hanya harus mengesampingkan egonya, lantas mengatakan, "Jangan pergi. Jangan meninggalkanku lagi. Aku sangat mencintaimu…."

* * *

.

.

**END**

.

.

**26/03/2013**

_**Characters belongs to God, **__**I own nothing but this YunJae fanfiction**__**, and **__**I gain no profit from this fanfiction. Thanks for reading, and the reviews:**_

**SimviR** (ternyata YooSuMin gak muncul di ff ini ^^)**, YunHolic** (orang tuaku memang pasangan yang so sweet, aku saja ngiri #lah)**, Vic, TiGarini **(untuk dialog yang berbahasa Prancis itu sebenarnya selalu nyambung sama deskripsi, jadi waktu itu aku mikirnya gak perlu di kasih aja supaya kata yang sama tidak diulang-ulang, tapi terima kasih banyak untuk sarannya ^^ ah itu, mereka memang sweet banget, bahkan panggilan sayang ibuku ke Ayah itu 'Raden' dan malah plesetan nama ibuku kalau panggilan yang dikasih Ayah, wkwk *gak penting* ^^v)**, NaraYuuki **(iya, dan aku lupa baca di mana tapi di situ ditulis kalau Ahra-sshi sudah seperti adik Yunho Oppa ^^)**, ****rly c jaekyu, meybi, js-ie**

Ah, maaf Ahra-sshi, aku membuatmu jahat di ff ini, huhu. Sebenarnya gak jahat juga sih, Ahra-sshi di sini cuma wanita biasa yang berusaha memperjuangkan hak dan cintanya, tapi caranya salah.

Ada yang bilang review ff ini sedikit. Memang benar sih, hehe, tapi selama ini aku tidak mempermasalahkan jumlah review. Tapi karena aku di sini terbilang newbie, harusnya memang dikasih banyak concrit ya, huhu, kasihannya diriku.

Kalau berkenan, silakan baca sekuelnya; Living Like A Dream.


End file.
